The priority application No. Hei 4-055849 filed in Japan on Jul. 16, 1992 is hereby incorporated herinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass weatherstrip which is mounted on an automobile door along a belt line thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A door glass weatherstrip 5 (hereinafter referred simply to as "weatherstrip") is mounted on a automobile door 1 along and below line 10 thereof, as shown in FIG. 1. The weatherstrip 5 is provided in each of inner and outer sides of the door glass 2 so that the door glass 2 is sandwiched between seal lips which extend in opposing directions from the weatherstrips 5.
A typical prior art inner weatherstrip is shown in FIG. 2, which is similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,005, 4,783,931, 4,769,950, 4,188,424 and 2,464,406. Seal lips 52 and 53 extend from a mounting base 51 of a weatherstrip 5B in upper and lower positions thereof, respectively. A metal plate insert 6 is embedded in the mounting base 51. The insert 6 is provided with tongue-shaped, cut protuberances 61 in appropriate positions. The mounting base 51 is secured to an interior trim 8 by inserting the cut protuberances 61 into holes 80 of the interior trim 8 and thereafter, caulking the cut protuberances 61.
When a root portion 532 of the lower seal lips 53 is provided at the lower end of the mounting base 51 as shown in FIG. 2, the root portion 532 is gradually deformed in such a manner that it is depressed downward by the biasing force of the door glass 2 acting upon the seal lip 53, as represented by a phantom line. Accordingly, the biasing force of the seal lip 53, in particular, a force at the lower seal wall thereof is decreased, resulting in reducing its sealing ability and/or causing the seal lips 53 to be entrained downward with the descending door glass.